


Until we both catch cold

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because standing in the rain alone is just too cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until we both catch cold

It was just another spring day in the village hidden in the leaves.

A small roll of clouds could be seen in the distance, with the hope of a warm mid-day rain. Shikamaru Nara sat on his porch gazing listlessly at the white billows that seemed to be inching closer to his home. The pen in his hand hung sadly over the unmarked paper. How troublesome... He could write forever on a report about almost anything... but the note he was trying to write perplexed him to no end. The letter was for Shino Aburame.

It was a love letter.

Even if the insect-nin rejected him, he doubted Shino would go around telling people about how Shikamaru felt about him. Shino had always been the silent type of guy... that was one of the things the deer boy loved about him.

_'When exactly was it when I fell for him...?'_

\---

Training had ended for the day and people had departed to various places in sets of two. His friends finding their life partners, while he remained alone had upset Shikamaru more than he could say.

Shockingly the laziest of all the genin had started to pine for a love to call his own - someone to stand out in the rain in an embrace with until they both caught cold, with no other apparent purpose other than to stay together. He could see doing something like that.

But here he was at a park alone basically hating every little speck of dust that got too close to him. This is such a drag.

"You play go, correct?"

Shikamaru turned his head to see Shino. "So what?"

"Would you... like to play a round of go with me?"

The mesh wearing boy lay down to stare at the sky. “I'm kind of busy."

"Oh." The small reply sounded meek and was barely whispered. The lazy-nin's heart stung at his own spitefulness.As Shino continued to walk the burning in Shikamaru's chest kept growing. "Wait! I didn't say you had to leave!"

The bug boy turned to show a raised eyebrow. Shikamau could feel his face heat up. "I-I mean...You can watch clouds with me...if you want to." _‘Yeah right, like he would actually come back you dumbass!’_

To his surprise Shino walked back and stretched his body out next to his.

"Let's play the cloud game." "What?" Shikamaru pointed at one of the clouds. "It's a cat. Can you see it?" Shino smiled making Shikamaru smile as well. _‘He has such a pretty face.’_

"Yes, I can. That one looks like a male tiger-swallowtail." The bug obsessed boy lifted his arm to point, brushing hands with Shikamaru in the process. "See?" Shikamaru nodded without even looking... he was too distracted by the tingling that ran up his arm and spread to the rest of his being like a thousand butterfly kisses.

_‘Shino... I think I have a crush on you.’_

\---

Shikamaru tossed the pen and started to put on his sandals on a deep urge to revisit the place he had fallen for Shino.

It didn't take long to reach the spot, but when he got there he stopped dead in his tracks. "Um...Sh-Shino." The boy with glasses startled, jumped, turned around and smiled. "Hello, Shika-kun." _‘Did he just call me Shika-kun... ?!’_

Shikamaru kicked a stray rock. "I've been thinking and... I think I like you." ‘Oh my god! I did not just say that out loud!’

"I like you too."

Shikamru gave a dumbfounded look. Had he just heard right? His plan of strategy killed by a fluke slip of the tongue? And the fluke worked? And Shino admitted his feelings so easily! Looking at the sleepless nights of worry... they seemed vaguely crude.

"Can I kiss you Shika-kun?" Shikamaru would have been less shocked if Shino had started to combust on sight. "O-okay."

Shino moved forward, pulling his jacket down and he and Shikamaru started to kiss. Shikamaru ran his fingers through the bug boy’s hair and licked shyly at his bottom lip. Shino opened his mouth giving Shika entrance. Their tongues waged a lustful battle. Soon they had to pull apart to breath.

"I love you so much Shino." "I love you too Shika-kun." Shikamaru smiled and held his love tightly as it started to rain.

A strange, happy realization dawned on Shikamaru. He - Shikamaru Nara - had gotten what he was waiting for.


End file.
